custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deccon
Deccon is a Order of Mata Nui member. Biography Deccon is a Warkor that orginally inhabited his home island, but his island was invaded by a horde of Visorak and many of his people were killed. He was one of the many surivor to escape the invasion. He ended up going to Nynrah and became an inventor. Though, an Order member named Beckom saw his usefulness and decided to recruit him into the Order of Mata Nui, as Deccon gladly accepted to join as long as he kept the organization a secret. He has won many victories in battle for the Order. But in one certain battle, against a Makuta known as Intor, Deccon lost his arm, but was fixed by the Nynrah Ghost and replaced with a mechanical one. During his time, he was assigned to go to the Northern Continent to inspect a battle of Toa's against a powerful Makuta: Tazzuk. But when he arrived, he witnessed the battle, and most of the Toa's were dead. He saw two escape and pursue them. He then introduce himself to him and asked them if they wanted to join the Order of Mata Nui. They reluctantly agreed. Deccon found out that the Toa of Fire didn't remember his real name, so he gave him a nickname; "Brutal", since that's how he acted a lot. He trained both "Brutal" and Eeaon to become better fighters. During this time, his Kiril broke on a mission. So the Order replaced it with a Paraki. He was then on Daxia, preparing for war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. During the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta War, he was on Daxia's assigning Brutal his mission to go to Destral and ambush the island. After that, he and Eeaon both got better armor to withstand powerful attacks and be able to handle any threats. Deccon instructed Eeaon to go to the Northern Continent and assist the Order there that are struggling to keep the island under their control from the Brotherhood of Makuta. He is also one of the Order members who went to Artidax to plant a bomb in the volcanoes of the island, to destroy the Visorak horde. Later, he arrived on the Northern Continent, to support his allies, such as Warsoa and Cyanide, who were battling against a small group of Rahkshi and a Makuta named Sulvo. Warsoa managed to kill the Makuta, and Deccon later reported to them that Toa "Brutal" and a small team of Toa were in Karda Nui, so Warsoa and Cyanide decided to travel there to give them support. Deccon remained on the Northern Continent, and even got a new upgrade with a new coloring scheme, leading a camp of Order of Mata Nui soldiers into rehabing most of the Matoran on the island into a safe zone where they can defend them from the war. Deccon has since ordered any Order persona on the island to return to his camp, as a small team of Toa have arrived after fighting off against the Brotherhood Elite Rahkshi, having new plans for these members once they return. Abilities and Traits Deccon is physically strong and fast. He can sometimes be a bit harsh to his fellow members, but does so to make sure that they know their objectives when on missions. As a Warkor, he has a sharp tail that can slice threw hard solids, such as rocks. Like most Order members, his mind is shielded against mental or telepathic attacks. Mask and Tools Kanohi Pakari, Mask of Strength, and a Blade Gun he created when he was on Nynrah. He also has a robotic arm that the Order created for him after he lost his old one, as it can cause more damage than the standard arm he still has and can shoot energy out of it. He has been know to update the mechanical arm rarely. Trivia *Deccon is the only person (other than Eeaon and Tazzuk) who knows "Brutal's" real name. He told Eeaon not to reveal "Brutal's" name to anyone yet. For he wants him to reveal his name at "The Right Moment." *Deccon was originally going to make more appearances in "The Brutal Mission," and have a big role in the series, but this idea has been scrapped. He will, however, have a major role in "Reign of Terror" instead. Appearences *''The Brutal Mission'' (First appearance) *''The Brutal Mission: Deleted Scenes'' *''Reign of Terror'' *''Fear Mission '' *''Vecca's Vindication'' Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Characters